Saber
Saber (サバー sabaa): is an Exceed that was born in Extalia but was hatched in Earth Land 2 years before the plan of sending 100 Exceeds to Earth Land happened. Ever since then he was raised by his best friend Zora Halo as a member of the Warrior Angel Guild. He is oldest of all the Exceeds that lives in Earth Land'. '''He is also a rare type of Exceed where his family is also a type of tiger which makes him stronger and braver then any normal Exceed and possesses a Battle Mode Shift unlike many other Exceeds. He considers himself the mascot of the guild being the first non-human to ever join the guild. Appearance Saber is a small orange Exceed with white fur around the mouth and white V shape on his chest along with black strips all around his body. His head is a square shape with pointy pink ears, he's got big green eyes and white paws. He always has an innocent face but he is actually very serious. He's got a long tail with a white fuzzy tip. On his back is his Green colored Guild Mark. He wears a golden ring at the bottom of the fuzzy tip of his tail but other then that he doesn't wear anything especially clothes. when he uses his magic big, white angel-like wings come out that allows him to fly threw the air He's not really a small cat but more of a small tiger but he looks like every other exceed. When he enters his Battle Mode Saber has the face of a tiger but with a tall, muscular body build similar to that of a human's. Personality Saber is friendly and kind to any and all people he meets but he is mostly serious. He is considers to be best friends with Zora Halo no mater how many times he tells him to leave him alone. Unlike Zora he is expresses his emotions and considers everyone his friends after he gets to know them. Saber looks up to Zora as the greatest wizard alive but he won't get sad if he looses he's still an amazing wizard. since Saber isn't considered a cat but more of a lion he is very brave and doesn't show hesitation in a fight but Zora tells him to run and get to a safe distance. He cant help but watch Zora from a safe hiding spot as he battles even tho he was told to run. He never leaves Zora side for any reason. When he first met Yoko Inari he didn't trust her after seeing her predator instincts and her Yōkai form. Even after Zora fought her and they became partners he wouldn't except her as his partner and always kept a close eye on her. However after seeing her playful side he eventually trusted her bit by bit until they got to the point where they argue from time to time, he then realized she's not a bad person and they quickly became best friends. History When Saber was still an egg back in the world of Edolas '''XXXXXXXXXX' and the Queen wanted to send the eggs to earth to hunt down the Dragon Slayers, his parents tried to hide 2 eggs under a clothed table so that the Exceed Troopers wouldn't take them but as the Troopers searched the house one the eggs accidentally rolled out from under the cloth and was spotted by one of the Troopers and they took it with them after destroying the house for searching of another but was unable to find it and took the egg away, the parents we're really upset not wanting to lose their own child, the pain of loosing their child was to great that the mother suffered a heart attack and died. The egg was transported into earth land and landed next a peculiar young boy name Zora, Zora took care of the egg until hatched it out a orange colored flying cat and he named it Saber, after that Zora tried to leave him at the guild but he want to be with Zora, even tho Zora tried to get rid of him he wouldn't stop following so Zora eventually gave up and decided to raise him'XXXXXXXXXX' Magic and Abilities [[Aera|'Aera']]:''' Saber is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time * '''Max Speed: Using Area magic Saber is capable to fly at blinding speed. he is capable of dodging incoming attacks while flying at that speed ** Twister: While Flying at a super speed around the enemy he is able to make a twister to lift the enemy in the air, or at a long rang he flap his wings fast enough the hurl a twister of wind at an attack [[Battle Mode Shift|'Battle Mode Shift']]:''' Saber has the ability to temporarily transform his body into a large fighting size that he calls his '''Battle Mode gaining strength, stamina and power. Being in this form is particularly difficult as it constantly drains his magic power making him stay in this form for a short period of time. * Enhance Durability: While in his Battle Mode, Saber displays great resistance against attacks, both physical and Magical in nature. * Enhance Strength: While in his Battle Mode, Saber has shown outrageous brute strength Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Saber has proven himself to be skilled in the use of hand-to-hand combat, supported by his high physical prowess in his Battle Mode. He was shown capable of fighting on even terms with a melee specialist and could easily defeat a large group of wizards single handed also blocking some of their attacks and weapons with his bare hands and quickly counter attacking. Keen Intellect: Being with Zora a lot Saber has learn to be considerably intelligent and analytical. He is able to carefully analyze his targets movements and actions with what little hints he has to find a way to figure out what their planing and defeat them. He knows full well the limits of his abilities and knows how to use what he does have to his advantage. He also knows full well how to attack his opponents with the amount of time in his Battle Mode before it runs out and not waste a single attack. Immense Magic Power: Saber possesses a large amount of magic power. Normally flying at max speed uses a lot of magical power but Saber has more then enough magical power that flying at top speed is easy work for him and can keep flying for a long period of time. He is also able to stay in his Battle Mode for a good amount of time and sometimes an entire fight. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Exceed Category:Male Category:Warrior Angel Guild